


A Small Mishap

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Feraltale, Undertale
Genre: Basically a what if scenario, BittyBones, Chirrup and Comic are Bittybones, Comic and Chirrup love fudge cookies, Feraltale - Freeform, author gets to meet their OC's, author insert, like LOVE them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: One shot of Feraltale Bittybones~ What would happen if Chirrup and Comic became Bittybones, and met Me.As per usual, italics are thoughts. Comic and Chirrup are my boys, and I belong to me~





	A Small Mishap

 

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  
   I was snuggling in my warm bed, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before I had to get up and do things today. Seeing as it was still winter outside, the warm bed was very inviting to my sleepy mind, and I nearly fell asleep again- until I heard a crash in the kitchen down the hall from my room. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed, putting on my glasses as I walked to the kitchen.  
  
  "What the hell woke me up, I swear I was so comfortable..." I groaned, rubbing my right eye. I stared at the broken plate on the floor of the kitchen, sighing as I went to the pantry- carefully stepping over the broken shards of porcelain- and grabbing the broom and dustpan. I knelt on the floor, sweeping up all the shards and dumping the pan into the trash.  
  
   "Brother, who is that human?" A voice whispered. I jerked up, leaning the broom against the wall, the dustpan on the floor next to it.  
  
   "Who said that?" I asked, looking around. For a few seconds, everything was silent before two small shapes moved out from behind my dish rack on the counter. My eyes widened.  
  
   "No way....there is NO. WAY. This is happening..." I said, instantly recognizing the 2 creatures- or should I say Monsters- in front of me.  
  
    _There is no way this is possible...that's Chirrup and Comic! But how!?_  
  
   I grabbed a nearby chair, dropping into it, still wide-eyed. "H-how...how are you guys here?" I whispered in disbelief. Comic tilted his head, eyesockets narrowing at me suspiciously.  
  
  "You seem like you know us, Kid And you can understand us too." he said.  
  
  "She looks a bit like Amy, doesn't she Brother?" Chirrup said. I blushed.  
  
  "Uh, there's a reason for that, actually. For all of that, me knowing you, me looking like Amy, me understanding you... I, um...I created you guys." I said point-blank. Comic stared at me silently while Chirrup tilted his head now, confused.  
  
   "Created us? What do you mean, Human?" Chirrup asked. I sighed.  
  
   "Hoo, boy, this is gonna be fun to explain..." I said. "Alright. So, you're in my world, which as far as I know, is reality. Here, there is a game called Undertale, and it has a lot of Humans that like to play it. Now, lots of these Humans have created their own AU's, or Alternate Universes for this game." I said.  
  
   "You guys are part of an AU called Feraltale that I created, well, I created my own version of it. There's, like, 3 or 4 Feraltale AU's but they aren't very far developed." I explained. "You guys, Chirrup, Comic, Yip and Snarl, you're all my OC's, or Original Characters. And...so is Amy. She's based off part of my personality, the part of me that's more shy around people sometimes. I also used to have red hair like her, so when I was making her, I gave her that."  
  
   "Hang on. So, we're in an Alternate universe where, accordin' to you, we're nothin' more than a story?" Comic asked. I nodded.  
  
   "Yeah...Comic, Chirrup, I don't know how the heck you guys got here, but I swear I'll take care of you until you're able to go back. I created you guys, you're my responsibility after all. Um, especially seeing as you are apparently half the length of my arm apparently." I said. Comic turned his back to me. I sighed.  
  
   "Hey, it's alright Comic. Like I said, as far as I know this is reality but there's loads of Alternate Universes out there so mine could be a story to someone else for all I know! I've always believed in weird things like that, ghosts, Bigfoot, parallel universes, I think they're all real." Chirrup took a few hesitant steps forward, looking up at me curiously.  
  
   "I do not understand much of what you said just now, Human, but...you say that our Amy is inspired by your own personality, right?" he asked. I nodded eagerly, glad to see he was trusting me at least. "Then, I believe we can trust you!" he said, his little tail wagging. I let out a small squeal, blushing.  
  
   "Oh, my stars your tail is absolutely adorable, Chirrup~" I cooed. Suddenly, my stomach let out a growl, making me blush darkly. "Uh, you guys are probably hungry as well." I said, getting up off my chair and walking over to my cabinet, grabbing a bag of chocolate-fudge cookies. I walked back over to Chirrup and Comic, holding out a cookie.  
  
   "What is that? It smells good, can we eat it?!" Chirrup asked excitedly, arms folded behind his back as he awaited permission. I giggled, nodding. Chirrup grabbed the cookie, biting into it happily. I pulled another one out of the bag.  
  
   "Comic? Want one?" I offered. He turned around, sniffing.  
  
   "....izzat chocolate fuge?" he asked. I laughed a bit.  
  
   "Yep. Not the best breakfast in the world but I don't care. And this cookie is all yours." I said, handing it to him. He smiled up at me.  
  
   "Real _sweet_ of ya, Kiddo." he chuckled as he bit into it. I ate a few cookies from the bag as well, handing them more whenever they wanted some until we were all full.  
  
    _Maybe having room mates wouldn't be too bad...besides, how many writers can say they got the chance to actually MEET their own OC's and interact with them?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got any questions for the Feraltale boys, or any other members of my stories, check out my tumblr~! We're happy to answer any questions!
> 
> http://underlust-sins.tumblr.com


End file.
